1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly, to a camera module having selectable lens assemblies, and a portable electronic device having same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, camera modules are widely applied in a variety of portable electronic devices such as mobilephones and notebooks. Such camera modules are also required to have a multi-function such as selectable lens assemblies.
However, as the camera modules are mounted within the enclosure of the portable electronic devices, thus to change the lens assembly of the camera module is difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module and a portable electronic device, which can overcome the above shortcoming.